Jeremy Bentham (1748-1832)
Jeremy Bentham (1748-1832) __TOC__ Sissejuhatus Jeremy Bentham ''' (15. veebruar 1748 — 6. juuni 1832) oli inglise õigusteadlane, sotsioloog, filosoof, majandusteadlane ja ühiskondlik tegelane. Sündis Londonis 15 veebruaril 1748 aastal. Õigust uuris ta Oxfordi Ülikoolis (1760–1766),kus sai pärast Bakalaureuse ning Magistri kraadi õigusteaduses. Benthami peetakse utilitarismi rajajaks. Elulugu Ta sündis advokaatide jõukas perekonnas ja alustas ladina keele õpinguid juba kolme aastaselt. 1785–1788 aastatel oli ta Venemaal, kus oli armees tema vend. Hiljem elas ta Valgevenes. Tema tähtsaim teos oli “Introduction to the Principles of Morals and Legislation” (1789)(Sissejuhatus moraali – ja seadusandluse printsiipidesse). Oma järgneva elu pühendas ta uuendustele ja nende propageerimisele . Ta oli kirjavahetuses paljude nähtavate poliitika – ja ühiskonna tegelastega. 1792 aastal sai ta Prantsusmaa aukodanikuks. Bentham suri 6 juunil 1832. Aga surmaga tema ideed ei kadunud. Tema järgijate hulka kuuluvad Mill, Spenser, Stiven ja teised. Benthami utilitarism '''Benthami klassikaline utilitarism tõi välja moraalse teooria, samasuguse nagu oli prantsuse materialistidel – eetika toetub antropoloogiale. Niimoodi mõnud ja hädad on põhjapanevad looduslikud põhimõtted inimese elus. Moraal, õigus ja riik peavad põhinema kooskõlal selle põhimõttedega. Kõik inimesed, Benthami järgi, püüavad rahuldada isiklikke soove. Õnn seisneb lõbus, vaid ilma kannatuseta. See tähendab, et õnn on puhas, kauakestev ja pidev lõbu. Lõbu ja kasu käsitleb Bentham väga laialt: mõnu –see on igasugused mõnud, selle hulgas meelelised, kasu- igasugune kasu, selle hulgas ka tulu. Bentham väitis, et kasulikkus üldistab kõik moraali põhimõtted. Lõbu, kasu, voorus ja õnn- sõnad, et märkida ühte ja sedasama. Õige inimese toiming suurendab lõbu, aga väär toiming vähendab. Karistused toovad inimestele kannatuse. Sellepärast on väga tähtis valitsejale ja seadusandjale kindlaks määrata minimaalselt tingimata karistus. Tema arvamusel, iga inimene püüab suureneda oma lõbu ja ,vastavalt vähendada kannatusi. Seejuures iga üksikisik parem kui kedagi veel võib oma lõbu ja kannatuse allikaid hinnata. Seadusandluse eesmärgiks peab saama '„ võimalik suurim heaolu suurimale arvule inimestele”. '''Seda on võimalik saavutada õiguste ja poliitiliste uuendustega, ainult kui uuendustel on liberaalne iseloom. Benthami eetilise ja juriidilise uuringu metodoloogia jaoks on iseloomulikult tähelepanu üksikasjadele, faktide apelleerimine. Kõik nimisõnad jagunevad kahte ossa, esimene osa on fiktiivsed nimed ja teine osa on reaalsed olemused. Ta asetas peen käsituslik mõiste analüüs. Kasulikkuse põhimõte Vastavalt kasulikkusele põhimõttele iga toiming me peame ergutama või laitma, see sõltub sellest, kas see toiming tugevdab või nõrgendab kasu iga inimesele või rühmale. See põhimõte tegutseb neljas sfäärides: füüsilises, poliitilises, moraalses, usulises. Viimasel (usulises) tema tegutsemine on mitte alati: kristliku moraal põhineb altruismist ja see on väga ohtlik ühiskona jaoks, sest rikkub seda ühtsust. Omama hea kavastust ja põhjust – ei tähenda olla kõlbelise inimesena. Allikad # Gräzin, Igor. Jeremy Bentham. Tallinn. Olion. 1990 #'' Иеремия (Джереми),Бентам. Введение в основания нравственности и законодательства. Москва. РОССПЭН. 1998. #'' Davidson, William Leslie. Political thought in England : the utilitarians from Bentham to J. S. Mill. London : Williams and Norgate. 1915 #'' Mill, John Stuart. Utilitarianism ; On liberty ; Considerations on representative government ; Remarks on Bentham's philosophy. London : Dent ; Rutland (Vt.) : Tuttle. 1999 #'' Ogden, Charles Kay. Bentham's theory of fictions. London. Routledge.2001